


Kiss me in the dark

by Sapphicdaydreams



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Reddie, Lesbian, Movie Theater Sex, One Shot, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Reddie, exabitionist, haha what, kink language pertaining to pet play (ie. good girl), pshh noOo, totally not a fantasy of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicdaydreams/pseuds/Sapphicdaydreams
Summary: Richie and Eddie go to the mall on a date and end up having fun at the movies ;)(aka. the one time Richie fulfilled Eddie's specific fantasy of being fingered in an empty movie theatre)





	Kiss me in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is FEMALE REDDIE so be aware!  
> this goes out to all my WLW homies in the IT fandom!!  
> i have a lot of Fem!Reddie headcanons so lmk if you want more female reddie smut or just fem reddie in general
> 
> for the names:  
> Richie was born with the name Regina and she hated it, it was a "popular girl" name, so she enforces the nickname.  
> Eddie was born with the name Edna (we all know Sonia would pull that shit) and when she first met Richie she was dubbed as "Eds". After that it slowly evolved into Eddie which is what all her friends call her. Sonia still insists on calling her Edna.

**Kiss me in the dark**

 

The mall was almost empty when Eddie and Richie walked into the large building. Ever since the Crestview mall had opened just 30 minutes outside Derry it was packed to the brim. It seemed every teenager within an 100 mile radius flocked there almost daily, so it was unusual for it to be this empty on a Saturday night.

   As the two walked slowly, Eddie scanned the mall in a simple confusion before looking up at her girlfriend, “hey Rich, why is the mall so empty?”, Eddie asked genuinely. Richie looked around and smiled a bit, “must be because of how late it is”, she looked down at Eddie, “the mall closes in 30 minutes after all my dear sweet Eds”, her smile growing a bit wider knowingly. Eddies mouth went into an “O” at the discovery before realizing Richie was slightly patronizing her, “listen Richie okay it’s not my fault I took extra long at dinner I’m a slow eater!”, she said defensively scowling a bit up at her girlfriend. “Yea I know love I know, but it was YOUR idea to come her so i figured you’d actually want to be here on time”, she leaned down and kissed Eddies cheek, “you need to work on your time management skills”, she snickered. Eddie knew she should be offended right now but she was soft from the kiss. Richie hardly ever kissed her in public when they were in Derry, but the mall was closer to a far more accepting town so it was safer here. “Rude”, Eddie chastised, “but I still love you and we are at the mall even if for 30 minutes so hold my hand you idiot”, Eddie looked away when she said that, too embarrassed to face the fact that Richie could make her get over a teasing remark with just a kiss. “Gladly”, Richie said lightly before taking Eddies hand in her own.

 

————————

 

   Eddie looked around the store carefully for a new shirt as Richie stood there complaining about the scent of the store, “Why do all H&Ms smell so bad Eds?”, she said shuffling around on the fake wooden floor, “I don’t know Richie”, Eddie replies passively, too busy browsing the shirts. Richie heavy sighed before walking to another section out of Eddies eye sight. Eddie found a cute floral print top, a green jumpsuit, a sweater, and a blue top with long droopy sleeves. She could only afford to buy one with the small parts she’d been saving up from her paycheck. After putting 80% into her and Richie’s “Escape Derry” fund she didn’t have much left to spend on clothes anymore.

    “I’m going to try some things on Richie”, Eddie called out in the direction she believed Richie had wandered before stepping into the hall of dressing rooms. Before she opened the door to the first one she heard loud slipping footsteps coming her way. “Eddie wait wait wait!”, she heard her girlfriends voice call as it got closer and landed by her side. Eddie rolled her eyes and smiled up at Richie, “what is it Richie, I’m going to try on clothes?”, part of her already knew what Richie wanted. “Can I uH”, Richie coughed on purpose awkwardly, “come in too?”. Eddie looked up at Richie before stepping into the dressing room and opening the door more for Richie to come in. Richie beamed like an idiot, which Eddie found adorable.

    Eddie hung the clothes up before beginning to undress in front of an embarrassed Richie. Her girlfriend looked at her like she was the most fascinating thing in the world, but kept her body awkwardly in front of the door stiffly. Eddie smiled before taking her shirt off and walking towards Richie and leaning onto her and looking up. Richie was warm and smelled nice as always, not like a perfume but just, a smell so distinctly Richie, a smell that Eddie adored. Eddie kisses Richie softly before drawing back an inch keeping eye contact, “Rich can you help me?”, she said while holding up her bra strap. Richie nodded furiously before moving to wrap her arms around Eddie and fiddle with her bra clasp. Eddie buries her face into Richie’s shoulder and hummed, “baby you’ve seen me naked at least twenty time now, you don’t have to be so embarrassed”. Richie undid the clasp successfully and stood back as Eddie took off her bra completely, exposing her boobs. Richie’s eyes went straight toward them for a moment before looking back up to Eddies face, “I’m not embarrassed”, she smiled moving forward to kiss Eddie, “it’s just hard not to be in awe when a girl as beautiful as you is in front of me. Still can’t believe your mine”, she kissed Eddies cheek. Eddie swatted at her arm and smiled, “shut up you lesbian”, Richie laughed, “I can’t shut up, not when you’re that damn cute”.

 

——————

 

    Eddie has eventually decided on the cream sweater and managed to check out with three minutes to spare. “I don’t WaNnA leave Richieeeee”, Eddie huffed our as they made it towards the exit. “Eddie I don’t think you want to pull a Paul Blart and stay all night in the mall”, Richie snickered out, “but ya know the movie theatre next door is open until 2am if you wanna go catch a flick”, with that Richie winked. Eddie blushed profusely, ‘Richie couldn’t possibly mean? Could she? Fuck’, Eddies thoughts raced. “Uh yea! What movie were you thinking?”, Eddie smiled up weakly as she met the face of her girlfriend who wore a shit eating grin, ‘fuck she knows’. “Honestly whatever’s soonest yea?”. “Yea that works”.

 

——————

 

    The soonest movie was some spy film Eddie didn’t care much about and neither did Richie after seeing it got a mere 20% on rotten tomatoes. Once the two got their tickets and popcorn they headed toward the theatre, which was the “last one on the left” according to the ticket checking attendee.

    Eddie was holding the popcorn bag while Richie kept reaching handfuls into it, “Richie we haven’t even gotten into the theatre yet stop it”, Eddie grumbled lovingly, “I can’t help it Eddie, the cheap shit is too damn tasty”, Eddie said with a mouthful of popcorn. Eddie rolled her eyes. They opened the door to the dark theatre and rounded the corner to scope out seats. Eddie scanned the rows and no one was there, her breath picked up again like earlier as she fixated on the back seats. “Whole things empty huh?”, Richie said behind her, making her jump. “Uh, yea”, Eddie said weakly before walking up the steps to the back, “back row?”, Eddie suggested, “hell yea”, Richie smiled.

    In the seats Eddie shifted around until she was holding onto Richie arm and laying her head on her girlfriends shoulder. Eddie loved just being close to Richie, so she took every opportunity she had to do so.

    The commercials rolled and Richie had finished the popcorn before the last one ended, “whoops”, she said smiling down at Eddie like a guilty puppy. Eddie snorted, “I didn’t want any anyways baby it’s okay”. Richie kisses her girlfriends forehead, “you sure?”, “yea I’m sure”, Eddie shifted up into the soft head kiss.

 

 

——————

 

   The movie hadn’t even been going on for 20 minutes before Richie started something. Richie kissed Eddies temple before moving her face in her hands so she could kiss her cheek and jaw and then,, neck. When Richie reached Eddies neck, Eddies breath stuttered and she whimpered, “Richie watch the movie”, she spoke weakly. Richie continued kissing her neck and whispered between kisses, “this movie is boring”, she sighed and moved to whisper in Eddies ear, “plus we both know that’s not why we’re here darling”. Eddie could feel Richie’s smile on the side of her neck and she whimpered out again, “and why is that”, Eddie played dumb on purpose now but she was bad at it. “Because you’re a kinky little slut”, Richie bit her neck and sucked on it making Eddie moan out a bit before covering her mouth. “Hhhh yea?”, Eddie whispered with her breath still so heavy, “yeeeaaaa”, Richie said with a drawn out teasing tone. Eddie loved it when Richie treated her like this, teasing her like she was stupid. “What are you gonna do to me then?”, Eddie played along and leaning into Richie’s bites. Eddie laughed darkly before leaning up and capturing Eddies lips in her own, “play with that pretty pussy of yours of course”, Eddie whimpered as she kissed Richie back.

   Richie moved the arm of the chair between them up and pulled Eddie closer to kiss her harder. Richie pulled away breathless and patted her lap, “come here baby”. Eddie happily obliged, sitting on top of Richie and continuing to kiss her. Richie licked into Eddies mouth and Eddie obliged, moving her own tongue against Richie’s . Eddie loved the way Richie tasted more than anything, even if right now it had a hint of cheap movie theatre butter. Richie pulled Eddie closer to her by her ass and put her hands under Eddies skirt to palm at her ass as they continued kissing. Eddie moaned at the touch, Richie’s rough hands always felt nice controlling her. Eddie and Richie continued kissing but Eddie was getting impatient, starting to unconsciously hump lightly on Richie’s leg. Richie pulled away and smiled up at her, “awww, are you getting desperate my dumb puppy?”, Eddie nodded at that. Richie moved her finger to feel her jeans that were underneath Eddies crotch before and could feel it was a bit wet. She put her lips to Eddies ear whispering darkly, “little bitch got my pant leg all soiled”, Eddie whimpered, “sorry, just got so excited”. Richie laughed softly, sensing Eddies actual anxiety that she’d done something wrong and kissed Eddies neck, “it’s okay baby, such a good girl for letting me know what you want yea?”, “yea”, Eddie sighed out softly.

    Richie moved her fingers back down between Eddies thighs and rubbed them over the wet spot of her girlfriends underwear. Eddie whined and her body shuttered at the feeling. Richie moved her fingers slowly back and fourth across the wet spot before looking up at Eddie lovingly, “can I?”, “y,yea”, Eddie whispered. Richie lifted up Eddies skirt a bit more so she could put her hand inside her underwear and inch down toward Eddies opening. As soon as Eddie felt Richie’s fingers on her she moved forward and whimpered, more sensitive now since she was so turned on and getting frustrated. Richie chuckled and kissed Eddies neck before rubbing her fingers back and fourth and slowly pressing one finger between the lips on Eddies vagina. Richie’s fingers were warm and felt so nice to Eddie, so perfect. Richie rubbed Eddies opening before slowly pressing her first finger in knuckle deep, Eddie moaned out much louder than she had before, she moved to bite down on her fist in fear of getting caught by someone walking by the theatre. Richie then moved her whole finger in Eddie, curling it up and earning yet another moan from her girlfriend. She moved in and out slowly, curling her finger each time she was all the way it. Richie whispered behind Eddies ear, “can I add another baby?”, and Eddie nodded fast. Richie took that as a yes and went back to kissing eddies neck before putting a second finger in her lover, earning a stronger yet more quiet moan as Eddie was now prepared with fist in mouth. Richie went upsettingly slow and Eddie tried to fuck herself down on Richie, “not yet baby”, richie whispered, “teasing is half the fun”. Eddie whined at that but didn’t put up a fight, after all Richie was right.

    Richie added her third finger without asking, knowing that for Eddie three was the magic number. Richie’s long thin fingers fit perfectly inside Eddie and when they curled Eddie lost it. “Enough teasing yea?”, Richie grinned, “finally yes please”, Eddie murmured. Richie moved Eddies head to rest on her shoulder, “now hump my fingers like a good girl”. Eddie wasted no time, wrapping her arms around Richie’s neck and moving to fuck herself on Richie’s fingers. Richie curled her fingers in sync with Eddie and moved her thumb to stimulate Eddies clit.

   Eddie loved how well Richie knew her body, especially when it came to her clit. Sure Eddie loved constant moving stimulation but she fucking loved it when Richie pressed down on her clit HARD every once in a while. Eddie wasn’t sure if anyone else liked it but Eddie fucking loved it.

   Eddie continued to fuck onto her girlfriends fingers, moving to hold her closer and go faster. Eddie buries her face I’m Richie’s neck further, panting into it. Eddie hated just how sensitive she was and she could tell she was about to cum soon. “Rich rich” Eddie moaned, “Rich am gonna”, she could barely make out a sentence, “go on baby, cum for me”. Eddie began to fuck herself harder into Richie’s fingers and felt the familiar warm feeling in her lower stomach and her toes feeling lighter, “Rich I’m gon I’m gon”, and with that Eddie came. She moaned loudly as if crying into Richie’s neck for 5 seconds as she rode it out. She ended panting on Richie’s shoulder, embarrassed at the way she sounded when she orgasmed. Richie, who had been quiet for the last part, removed her fingers from Eddie licked them, “so fucking tasty”, she smiled down at Eddie. Eddie kissed her girlfriends cheek, “shut up”, she spoke lazily now after her orgasm. “I can’t just shut up Eddie”, Richie kisses her forehead, “not when I just had the prettiest girl in the world fuck my fingers and call out my name”. Eddie buries her face in Richie’s shoulder, embarrassed once more, “I love you baby”. “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it!  
> let me know if you do, comments mean the world :,) <3
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR  
> https://reddieforakiss.tumblr.com/


End file.
